A Royal Wedding
by TheDarkSideOfBlonde
Summary: Lucy's getting married to a Prince and Levy is called in to be the maid of honour. But who is this tall, dark and handsome man that's save Levy from being lost? With nothing going right and romance swirling amongst the bridesmaids and grooms-men, will the wedding be a success? (Art by: dariyuphie on Zerochan)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello everyone! Cleo here! I went on hiatus from writing because of stress and when I got back I'd lost my account password D: So this here is my new account for all my silly little fluffy Fairy Tail fan-fictions.**

 **So here is my new fic: Royal Wedding.**

* * *

The royal palace of the fire kingdom was bustling with activity, the dying light of the late afternoon pouring orange through the high windows. Servants from kitchen staff to hand maidens were rushing around organising things and setting up the palace for the royal wedding that was to take place once week from then. Amongst the madness in the grand entrance hall a small girl with blue hair stood, a small suitcase at her feet, looking lost and confused. Levy had been invited to the palace by the bride to be, her best friend, Lucy. She was supposed to be the maid of honour, but she didn't even know what she should do after she was let through the front doors of the palace. Lucy wasn't here and all of the servants seemed too busy to help her.

"Oi." A shadow fell over her and Levy looked up to find a very large and intimidating man leaning over her. He had spiky black hair, held back with a bandana, that cascaded down his back in a sharp looking mass. "Can I help ya shrimp."

"I-I erm…" She stumbled over her words, intimidated by this man's overbearing presence, she managed to regain her composure after a few seconds. "Sorry… I'm Levy. I'm Lu-chan's maid of honour… I-I mean Lucy's... I'm a little lost." She sighed softly.

"Lost already….? This is literally the entrance hall." He smirked down at her.

"W-well I've never been here before…." She huffed, looking away from him.

He chuckled softly "A'ight shrimp don't pout, I'll take you to blondie." Before levy could argue he'd grabbed her suitcase and started walking towards the grand staircase that reached up before them, splitting in two at the top. She opened her mouth to argue and then closed it again before scurrying after him. They walked along in complete silence, neither of them not making any attempt to start a conversation. Levy was too busy gazing around at the lavish surroundings and of course she didn't even notice her guide's silence. Eventually they came to a massive ballroom, the doors were opened by two guards and Levy was met by the most peculiar sight. She spotted the blonde hair of her long time best friend, she was stood with her back to her wearing one of her trademark short skirt and top combo, this one was dark blue, nearly black in colour and covered in realistic stars. Stood in front of her, facing her and consequently the door, was a man with pink hair. He was wearing a pair of white trousers and a black shirt… but his shirt was unbuttoned and opened. His eyes lift Lucy and his smile dropped to a confused frown.

"Gajeel?" The pink haired man asked.

Lucy at this point turned around, also frowning, then her frown formed into a smile "Levy-chan!" Lucy was running towards her in seconds and was soon barrelling into her. Levy laughed and caught her friend, hugging her back. "You made it!"

"Of course I did!" She chuckled as Lucy pulled back "Like I could miss this place, you could see it from the city gates."

"Right… I'm sorry I didn't come to meet you. I got caught up up here with Natsu…. Oh right you need to meet Natsu!" She spun around excitedly to her husband to be, he was staring at Levy's guide with a questioning glare, but neither of them spoke. "Natsu…?" she asked.

Natsu's gaze flicked to Lucy and his expression soften. "Right… Sorry honey." He walked away from Gajeel and over to the two girls. "Levy, It's an honour to meet you at last… Lucy has told me a lot about you." He bowed and Levy flushed, she'd never been bowed to before, much less by a prince.

"A-All good things I hope sir!" She squeaked dropping to a curtsy.

"Oh please Levy, call me Natsu… and you don't have to curtsy when we're alone and such, it feel's weird to have my future wife's best friend bow to me." He rubbed the back of his head with a small chuckle and Levy quickly straightened up.

"I'm out." Gajeel growled from behind Natsu. Natsu frowned at just the sound of the other male's voice. However Levy barely noticed as she side-stepped the prince and scurried up to the dark haired man that had helped her when she was lost. She curtsied and smiled up at him. "Thank you very much for your help… Gajeel." Gajeel looked a little shocked at the small blue haired girl before grunting in response and walking away.

Levy watched as he walked away, a little disheartened until Lucy came up behind her. "Don't mind him… Gajeel's just a moody asshole." She chuckled and grabbed Levy's suitcase from the ground, setting it on it's wheels. "Natsu~ I'm taking Levy-chan to her room, can you finish up here?"

"Of course Lucy." He kissed her cheek and she returned the gesture before Lucy took Levy's hand and started walking down the hall.

"THE PRINCE OF THE IRON LANDS?!" Levy was sat on her massive four poster bed in the guest bedroom beside Lucy's room in the palace, she wouldn't be moving into Natsu's room until after the wedding. She was gossiping with Lucy, catching up on everything that had happened since Levy had gone to travel the world while Lucy stayed to write her novel.

She had apparently met Natsu while she was living in her cabin, a little place in the wilderness of the Air Nation. There had been a massive storm and the next morning she had found Natsu passed out in the road on her way to town. She'd dragged him to her cabin and nursed him back to health, slowly falling in love with him. She'd never known what his true status was until after he'd left. He'd been with her two months. When he was better he'd left, she'd given him what food she could a saw him off with a smile and a heavy heart. Only for him to return a few weeks later, with royal guards and the world's biggest bouquet of flowers, asking her to let him court her. He courted her for several months before proposing. Levy had complained that Lucy's life had turned into a ridiculous romance novel.

Levy had been sending postcards but with no solid return address Lucy could never reply. She'd had the postcards forwarded from her cabin and when she got engaged Natsu had sent four messengers to the last two postcard locations and the two nearest cities to them. Levy was eventually found much to her surprise and delight once she'd heard the news.

And that brought them to the next topic of conversation. Gajeel, Levy's 'knight in dark armour' as Lucy called him. The prince of the Iron Lands, the Fire Kingdom's neighbour and ally. Levy had cried her surprise and Lucy had been reduced to giggles. "I can't believe I acted like that around him." Levy buried her face in her hands.

"Aww come on Levy it's not that bad!" Lucy giggled.

"W-why is he even here… the wedding's not for at least a week right?" Levy sighed "I wasn't expecting any royals from outside the Fire Kingdom for a least a few days."

"His father sent him to help with the preparations…. And he's one of Natsu's groomsmen."

"Seriously?" Levy raised an eyebrow "But Natsu doesn't even seem to like him."

"Natsu….. Has this kind of weird rivalry with all his friends…. He and Gajeel are actually pretty close. Grey's his best man and they're normally getting into fist-fights."

"Geez… You've got a weird taste in men." Levy chuckled.

"Says the girl already falling for the big bad wolf." Lucy threw back.

"I-I am not!" She blushed and hid her face in her hands.

Lucy laughed again and the two fell into easy conversation about Levy's travels and Lucy's adjustment into royal life. Eventually they both fell asleep, curled up under the blankets of Levy's bed, sometime past midnight.

* * *

 **I have already finished writing chapter 2 of this fic and will hopefully post it tomorrow. Unfortunately I don't have a beta reader and I'm a lazy blondie with no patience to reread my own work when i have the next three chapters churning in my mind, so I'm sorry for spelling errors and such.**

 **Please Rate and Review because that is what motivates me to keep writing. xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here we have Chapter 2! The story is going to start to get more romantic in the next chapter! I really hope people are enjoying this as much a i am enjoying to write it.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Just explore the palace for the day Levy!" Was all that Lucy could shout out before she was bustled out of Levy's room early the next morning but several handmaiden's for some dress fitting or another. Levy was left alone in her guest bedroom in a palace she'd never been in before in a Kingdom she'd rarely visited. After the shock of her awakening had worn off she got out of bed. She was still wearing the clothes she had arrived in the day before so she showered in the bathroom attached to the bedroom and pulled some clean clothes from her suit case. She dressed in her favourite orange and white bow dress with the attachable arm sleeves. She combed her hair, looking in the large mirror on the dressing table, then she slid her favourite orange head band onto her head. She smiled at her reflection before picking up her small shoulder bag, in it she packed a book and a note book and pen. Then she was ready.

Levy wondered about the palace rather aimlessly, carrying her notebook in her hand, taking note of various recognisable things that would help her get back to her room should she become lost again. Eventually she came to a slightly open door. She glanced through it to find a large beautiful garden, tall bushes broke it apart making it seem almost maze like. Levy smiled and pushed the door open a little more in order to go into the garden. She closed the door behind her and started to explore the garden. She wondered around the maze of bushes before she came to a bench, under a cheery blossom tree in full bloom. Levy was enchanted, cherry blossoms where rare in all kingdoms but the Fire Kingdom, and she wasn't there all that often. She happily sat down on the bench and placed her bag at her feet, putting her notebook away and getting out her book.

Levy barely noticed the day slipping away, she hadn't eaten breakfast and as the sun crept up in the sky noon was approaching. She hadn't actually eaten since the bread she had eaten on her way to the palace, but she didn't feel hungry… traveling the world like she did she skipped meals all the time.

So there she sat, alone in the palace gardens, reading the hours away. That was until she was interrupted by a deep and gruff voice. "Shrimp…." Levy's eyes shot up to see none other than Gajeel. He was stood just in front of her, had she not been so engrossed in her book she would have seen his feet appearing in her line of vision.

"O-Oh… Prince Gajeel…." She quickly bowed her head.

"Gihihi… So you found that little piece of information out huh." He stepped forward and sat on the bench next to her.

Levy tensed up when he did that and avoid his gaze, only to see a black cat, carrying a sword. She blinked and then smiled. "Aww… You must be one of the famous dragon slayer Exceeds."

The Exceed smirked "True enough Miss Levy… I am Pantherlily." Lily bowed and Levy gigged

"Nice to meet you Pantherlily."

"Oi Lily." Lily and Levy's eyes both turn to Gajeel. "Why did we even come out here again?"#

"Well you said… 'I can't be bothered to listen to all this screaming and panicking… let's go hide'" Lily told him.

"Screaming and panicking?" Levy asked,

"Well not really screaming… but plenty of panicking…something about dresses…." Gajeel waved his hand absently.

"Lu-chan's dress…?" Levy's eyes widened. "Oh gosh… I need to get to Lu-chan."

"Don't look at me." Gajeel huffed. "I ain't going back in there."

Lily rolled his eyes. "I'll take you Levy."

"Oh thank you Lily!" Levy was up on her feet and Lily sprouted his wings. Lily started flying off and Levy ran off after her, leaving her book and bag by the bench with Gajeel… she could come back for them later.

"Lu-chan!" Levy opened the door of the room Lily had brought her to and took in the sight before her. Lucy was sat on the floor, wearing a wedding dress that was probably two times too big for her with nearly a hundred layers in the skirt. As Levy came in two hand maidens left, reading the atmosphere that Ley would be able to deal with this better than they could. She looked up when Levy entered and she had tears in her eyes. "Lu-chan…." Levy repeated her name sadly and walked over, knelling down beside her. "What happened Lu-chan?"

"T-The dress… something messed up… It's all wrong… It doesn't even fit!" Lucy sniffled and rubbed at her eyes.

"Lu-chan… Your wedding is supposed to be the wedding of the year! Stylists will be tripping over themselves to fix your dress!" Levy reached out and took her best friend's hand.

"B-But it won't be ready in time… all the stylists we contacted in the first place said they'd need two weeks… the wedding is in seven days!"

Levy took a deep breath "Lu-chan… there is one stylist team you haven't tried… one better than anything in this world."

"You mean… but i-its such a selfish reason…" Lucy mumbled.

"I'm sure they'll want to help…" Levy urged her.

"I-I suppose it's worth a try…" Lucy rubbed away the last of her tears and pointed to her desk. "Could you pass me my keys?"

Levy smiled and passed Lucy her little key pouch. "Here you go Lu-chan."

Lucy took a deep breath and held two keys to her chest. She mumbled the words she knew so well and soon two spirits were in the room. "Cancer… Virgo…" Lucy looked up at her spirits with a weak smile "I have to ask you a massive favour."

"How can we serve you Princess?" Virgo asked, dropping to her own knees beside Lucy.

"Virgo, all those beautiful outfits you've brought me from the spirit world? When my own clothes have gotten ruined... or as gifts. Who makes them?"

"The spirit stylist Princess, why?"

"D-Does he take human world commissions?" She asked.

"Not usually Princess… but he makes all the spirit's clothes and he's made human clothes for you before."

"You need him to adjust your dress ebi?" Cancer asked.

"He could be my last hope unless I want to marry in… this." She gestured the mass of skirts around her.

"This is a dress?" Virgo asked "I thought I was a pile of material, forgive me Princess, I am ready for my punishment."

Lucy shook her head "No Virgo… your assumption may as well be correct."

"Princess… we can ask the stylist to assist you… but he does not follow anyone else orders… we cannot promise what kind of style the dress will be, only that it will be a wedding dress."

"I-I trust his judgment… Everything he's made for me in the past… has all been perfect."

"Then we'll do it ebi." Cancer nodded "I will bring it to you the morning of the wedding… I will of course do your hair, ebi."

Lucy was crying again. "T-Thank you guys." She rubbed at her eyes.

"It's an honour to assist you to have the perfect wedding day, Princess it is supposed to be the best day if your life." Virgo smiled at Lucy and Lucy smiled back as the two spirits glowed and then disappeared.

There was a slightly silence after they'd left before Lucy turned to Levy "Thank you Levy…"

"It's fine Lu-chan… I'll sure this comes under the job description of maid of honour."

Lucy chuckled "Probably."

"Now… Let's get you out of that disaster and into something more comfortable. Then I vote we go and see if we can find you some ice cream."

Lucy chuckled "I like that idea."

So there they were, say at the servants table in the kitchen, eating ice cream from the tub with spoons. The kitchen staff didn't seem too surprised, in fact they were all very friendly and welcoming. Apparently Natsu and Lucy ate down there pretty often. "You're going to poild your dinner ladies." One chef affectionately teased them.

"Well I haven't actually eaten since I got here… so I'm not sure I will."

"Levy!" Lucy started to scold her then and Levy just laughed it off.

"You've got to be kidding!" Lucy and Levy both looked up in surprise when one of the chefs gave this loud complaint.

"Can I ask what the matter is?" Levy asked.

"Ah miss… you shouldn't worry. It's just got something missing from the last food order." A passing chef told them.

"What's missing?"

"Iron."

"Oh.. Oh for Gajeel?" Levy smiled "Iron's simple. I can help with that." She smiled.

"You can?" The head chef looked over with a confused frown,

"Levy-chan is a solid script mage… she can make anything by writing it."

"Mmhmm… Minerals a pretty easy… but some things take more detail and concentration to form."

"But you can make iron?" He asked.

"Of course.. it's easy."

"Levy-chan is every dragon slayers dream." Lucy chuckled.

"I heard Iron." Everyone in the kitchen jumped when Gajeel spoke. He was stood in the doorway, one foot still resting behind him on the bottom step of the stairs that led down to the kitchen itself.

No one spoke, until Levy "Gajeel… what are you doing down here?" She was surprised to see him in the kitchen of all places.

"I was looking for you actually shrimp." He held up her bag, the one she'd left in the garden.

Levy's eyes widened and she dropped down of her little kitchen stool and walked over to him, taking the offered bag. "Thank you Gajeel." She smiled up at him.

"Yeah, Whatever Shrimp." He mumbled, he seemed hesitant but he reached out one massive hand and pat her on the head.

She chuckled and bat at his hands "Gajeel! Don't mess up my hair!"

"Gihihi." He pulled his hand back "Anyway… I heard yer gunna be my personal chef.

She rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "Not your personal chef! I'm just supplying a little metal to the palace kitchen."

"But I'm hungry now shrimp." Gajeel smirked.

"Ga-" Lucy was about to reprimand Gajeel but Levy was already silencing him a wave of her hand. She drew Kanji quickly in the air and soon 'Iron' was falling from the air into Gajeel's arms. He had to move fast to catch it though, not expecting Levy to just create it from air.

"Ghihi." He grinned before taking a massive bite. He didn't say thing else as he pat her head and turned away, walking back up the stairs.

The rest of the day was fairly uneventful. Levy went to dinner with Lucy and met the rest of her bridesmaids who had arrived that day. Erza was there, Levy had known Erza for nearly as long as she'd known Lucy, she was from a rich family in the Iron Lands but had started travelling when she was very young. They'd met when she'd passed through Lucy and Levy's home town and they'd stayed in contact since. The other two were Princess Wendy of the Air Nation and Juvia, Grey's girlfriend. Wendy was incredibly sweet, she couldn't have been older than thirteen years old. Juvia was nice enough… even if she was a little scary at first, telling Levy to stay away from Grey. That all fell away when Lucy started talking about the little crush Levy had on Gajeel. The evening ended in Lucy's room, everyone in their night clothes, gossiping and laughing until they all fell asleep one by one.

* * *

 **Please rate and review and feel free to ask me questions and such.**

 **(Sorry for spelling and grammar errors as always)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Is here! Sorry for the wait everyone, I had my family staying for the week and the house was completely manic. So I hid in my room and watched anime with my cousin :P**

 **Anyway!~ This is the chapter you've al been waiting for, where the romance really starts to come into play! Its written from Gajeel's side of the story this time with a little bit of Lily's POV, not for any special reason it just ran more smoothly like that.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Gajeel wondered around the Dragneel palace with Lily close on his heels. He had been searching for a certain blue haired shorty for nearly an hour now and he was beginning to get a little cranky. No he hadn't fallen for the shrimp, as Lily kept insisting. No he simply found her sassy personality refreshing, and liked the way she opened up and became confident around people when she'd gotten over her initial shyness. She was different to the hapless gold-digger women that usually threw themselves at his feet. She wasn't interested in his money at all, although she was cautious of his status when she remembered it, which he really wished she didn't sometimes. Well, whatever Lily said about him having a crush on her… which he didn't… honest… he wanted to find her now. He was bored and irritating the short mage seemed like a great plan to him.

"We should check the library." Lily suggested as they walked down another corridor, not far from the library.

Gajeel just grunted in response. He'd tried everywhere else he could think of. Levy's room, the kitchen and the garden where he'd run into her before. He'd managed to come across every other bridesmaid that was staying in the palace, even the bride herself as Lucy helped Natsu search for Happy who had wondered off. Of course he refused to ask any of them if they'd seen Levy, he wasn't going to let anyone else know he had any kind of interest in her.

"I mean she was reading when we found her in the garden and Lucy spends loads of time in the library, Levy's her best friend so it's safe to assume they have similar hobbies…. Actually I think Happy said something about Lucy's best friend being a traveling scholar, touring libraries all over the world… which was why it was so hard to find her for the wedding." Lily continued to chatter away about why the library was a good place to look for the short mage.

Gajeel snapped slightly, "Why did you suggest we go there before?!" He growled at his exceed friend "We've been all over the palace!"

"Well, I only just remembered Happy said she was a scholar… Happy say's a lot of things so I tend to daze out most of the time." Lily replied in his usual calm voice.

Gajeel grumbled under his breath again and turned the corner to head to the library.

When they arrived at the palace's massive library they began to look through the labyrinth of shelves. They split up one point so eventually Gajeel found himself wondering through the Ironland Literature section of the library, a little bit lost and grumbling angrily to himself under his breath.

"Prince Gajeel?" Gajeel's head shot up when he heard his name called from somewhere above him. There, perched on the top of a very tall ladder was the very blue haired mage he had been looking for. For a moment his eyes widened, realising he could see right up the girls dress, but then he relaxed, realising the shrimp was wearing, very smartly, a pair of black shorts under her dress, which today was a similar blue to her hair with orange patterns all over it.

"Shrimp? What're you doing up there?" He called up "It's dangerous."

"Oh well I wanted to know what it was like to be taller~" She chuckled lightly, flashing him down a teasing smile. "Silly, I wanted a book from up here."

"What book could you possibly want from the top shelf of the Ironlands section?" He asked, the grumble still evident in his voice "We're aint exactly known for our literature."

"Well know… But your countries history is pretty intresting…" Her hand trailed over the spines of the books in front of her "And look," She stopped at one book in particular "This one is written completely in ancient Ironish!" She pulled it from the shelf, but if the squeak was anything to go by it was heavier than Levy had expected. Gajeel watched in horror as she tried to regain her balance at the top of the ladder before she finally started pummelling to the ground.

Even as Levy was yanking her pen from her pocket to drawn kanji in the air Gajeel was moving forward with his arms out. Gajeel caught Levy in his arms, just milliseconds before a pile of pillows poofed into existence at his feet, catching nothing but the heavy book that had caused it all.

For a moment red eyes filled with concern and worry bore into wide, brown ones. Levy's eyes swam with various emotions as she registered the pure concern in her catcher's eyes. Surprise, gratefulness and even affection flitted through her expressive brown eyes. A small smile graced her lips before she finally broke the silence. "You damn Ironlanders! Why do you bind your books with metal?!"

"Gihihi." Gajeel chuckled, glad levy didn't seem any worse off from the fall. "Cos it's convenient Shrimp, We've got plenty more metal than we've got leather."

"Geez… I think that one is ever written on metal instead of paper… I'll need to remember that for when I start my tour in the Ironlands…"

"You aint done us yet?" He asked the blue haired mage still comfortable nestled in his arms, she really was as light as a feather.

"No… I spent too long in all the countries I've done so far." She sighed "Once I got my scholar degree I spent a whole year in just my home countries libraries. Then I came to the Fire Kingdom, I've not finished over here yet. It was actually pretty lucky I was in the Fire Kingdom… could have taken me longer to get here otherwise… I'm glad I made it for the wedding."

"Heh, You nearly finished with this country yet?" Gajeel asked /purely/ out of curiousity.

"Nearly… I didn't think I'd ever see the inside of a royal library though… it's a shame I won't have much time to appreciate it."

"Ghihi… Tell ya what Shrimp, when ya come to the Ironland's ill getcha exclusive accsess to the royal library and the historical archives."

"Wah!? Really?"

"Sure… so long as you don't fall off any ladders."

"But I fall off of ladders all the time Gajeel!" She pouted "It comes with the job! I'm really good at catching myself see…" She waved down at the pillows piled all over the floor.

"Fine… but you'll still be supervised by me or Lily at all times… gotta make sure someone else is there to catch ya."

"Agreed!" She nodded. The she remembered her place all of a sudden. More specifically she realised the strong arms that cradled her close to a prince's chest. "Ah… Prince Gajeel… you can put me down now… I'm fine."

"Oh right…" Gajeel set Levy back on her feet securely. He was a little pissed that she had reverted back to calling him Prince Gajeel again, even though not a minute ago she had called him just his name. Without realising it he was reaching out, realising too late what he was doing he just continued the action and ruffled Levy's hair affectionately, muttering "Be more careful anyway Shrimp." softly, earning him a small smile for the other.

"Oh Gajeel, you found her!" At that very moment Lily came around the corner, Gajeel very quickly dropped his hand from Levy's hair.

"Lily!" Levy smiled in greeting as the exceed come over to them, floating eye level with Levy.

"Hello Levy," Lily nodded his head.

"Wait…" Levy looked up at Gajeel again. "You were looking for me?"

Gajeel tensed up, swearing in his mind to punch Lily later. "Erm… yeah." He huffed, trying to avoid the subject.

"Why? Did you need something from me Prince Gajeel?"

"I-I erm…" Gajeel searched him mind for a viable excuse before suddenly coming up with one. "I'm hungry! Yeah… can I have some Iron Shrimp?"

"Oh? Right of course." Levy raised her pen, since she created much better quality solid script with it compared to her hands.

"I mean I can always eat this." Gajeel leant down and picked up the old, metal book that had caused Levy to fall.

"Don't you dare!" She huffed swatting at his hand. "Do you know how old and valuable the book is!"

"Don't care." He stuck out his tongue childishly. "I'm hungry!"

"And I'm making you food, now put that down." She frowned at him.

He chuckled and tossed the book back to the pillows, pleased that the provocation had knocked her out of her hyper polite state and back into the strong willed mage, he'd come to love… no like… yeah he'd come to like her.

Levy swept her pen through the air, writing out the kanji for Iron with practised precision. As quickly as before a large 'Iron' dropped from the air and landed in Gajeel's waiting arms. "Thank's Shrimp."

"You're welcome." She huffed at him, putting her pen back into her pocket.

"Gihi… Aint you hungry Shrimp?" He asked.

"No, I'm fine… I ate yesterday."

"…." Gajeel stared at her a moment before speaking. "Yesterday… you aint ate since yesterday?"

"No…." Levy shook her head slowly. "I don't really eat all that often"

"Right then…" Gajeel ate his last bite of Iron before scooping Levy up and tossing her over his shoulder.

"Gajeel!" She squealed, struggling a little at having just been picked up without warning.

"Oi, Lily, shove that book back on the top shelf For Levy would ya? I'm taken her to eat."

Lily chuckled as he watched Gajeel walk off with the girl over his shoulders, yelling at him, only sounding half mad. Gajeel was clearly following his nose out of the library as he walking with sure steps, unaffected by the squirming mage he held captive. Lily was certain now, Gajeel was certainly falling for the solid script mage… he just needed to realise it. As they disappeared behind a bookcase Lily turned to the book that needed to be put away and picked it up.

BANG

Lily hopped up and down on one paw "What the hell is this thing made of?"

* * *

 **So there it is~ I hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you to anyone that's left a review on this story. I apologise I've only just noticed them as did not want to notify me of them |:**

 **If you have any questions about this fic or any requests for some characters to appear more often in this story let me know and I'll try to reply/write them in more.**

 **Other than that just the usual Rate and Reviews please and thank you x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya! Here is Chapter 4!**

 **I've had to split this little idea into two chapters as it will be far too long otherwise. I apologise that there's not too much action in this chapter and it's more of a teaser chapter, but I promise the next chapter will be super interesting with lots of fluff and shipping action for allllllll pairings in the fic!**

* * *

Lucy's idea of a Hen night had Levy in a split mind. Blankets and pillows had been gathered and placed in the garden along with a massive amount of junk food and a little high class wine. It was a clear night and the five girls lay out under the stars. Half of Levy thought the evening was rather tame for a Hen night… but the other half didn't expect anything less from her best friend. As the conversation settled on the usual girl gossip of crushes and boys Levy wondered whether she should warn Lucy about the inevitable ruining of the night. She didn't know anything for certain… but she'd studied Dragon Slayers extensively and knew of their pre-wedding traditions. Eventually, as Juvia and Erza teased Wendy about her very close friendship with Natsu's cousin Romeo, Levy decided to stay silent, the traditions happened for the reason, and it would all be much more fun to watch if Lucy was unaware.

Sure enough, in Natsu's room of the palace five boys were sat around a map of the palace and gardens. "All right boys, tonight we're going to spice up my bride-to-be's little party. As much as I love her, her Hen night seems to be the most boring Hen party in royal history. So we're going to do something about it."

"That seems like a really bad idea…"

"Shut up Ice Princess! It's customary for the groom to kidnap his bride on Stag night anyway!" Natsu snapped at Grey.

"Bullshit! That's no custom I've ever heard of!"

"It's a dragon thing!" Natsu argued.

Grey's eyes widened in disbelief and he turned to Gajeel, the only other present Dragon Slayer, to shut Natsu up. Gajeel only shrugged "Yeah, It actually is."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah… Since in the old days the Dragons used to just kidnap a pretty girl to be it's bride. So for us Slayer's it became a quirky wedding tradition." Natsu explained.

"You damn slayers, making kidnapping and non-consenual marriage seem normal!" Grey grumbled.

"Being a dragon's wife is hard work! If they can't take a little playful kidnapping, they ain't going to last." Gajeel shrugged

"Does she know it's going to happen?" Jellal spoke up.

"Levy might have warned her… so she might know… or have no idea."

"How would shrimp know?"

"Mmm? Oh Levy's got a degree in Dragon and Dragon Slayer History." Natsu waved his hand dismissively "Well it's one of her Degrees anyway."

"One of? You mean Lucy's best friend is some kind of genius?"

"Yeah… Apparently she's got a lot of them. That girl's done nothing but read and study since she was a kid apparently. I don't know too many details though."

Gajeel fell silent for a while, taking in the new information on his… totally not crush. He'd known she was smart… but a genius and an expert in Dragon Slayers?!

"NOW!" Natsu snapped Gajeel out of his thoughts as he slammed his hand down on the map. Tonight isn't going to be just any old kidnap the bride. While I get Lucy you've all got to get your own lucky lady, take her too your lair and keep her there until the morning."

"Natsu… that doesn't sound too… nice." Romeo pointed out.

"Eh?... Oh! Oh! No no no… none of that!" Natsu blushed. "No, Each lair is equipped with plenty of entertainment and of course bed's if they want to sleep."

"So we're just grabbing a bridesmaid each and sending them off to bed essentially?"

"Of course not!" Natsu grinned. "We're making it a palace wide game. Ten minutes before we hit the garden Happy will deliver a message to the girl to let them know their part in the game. To escape their dragon at all costs."

"So we're all dragon's tonight?" Jellal said slowly.

"Exsactly…. And you've each been allocated a princess." Natsu grinned. "The match ups were easy really. I've got Lucy, obviously. Jellal you're grabbing Erza, Grey you've got an easy job capturing Juvia. Gajeel you can kidnap your favourite little shrimp and Romeo you've got Wendy."

Gajeel was about to snap at Natsu about the 'favourite little shrimp' comment when instead Romeo spoke out a protest. "But Wendy's a Dragon Slayer!"

Natsu chuckled "Yeah but she's still a kid Romeo… You guy were born in the same year! Besides I'm sure she'll go easy on you."

"Easy on me?!" He groaned "I'm going to lose."

Natsu chuckled. "Anyway let me tell you all where each of your lairs are…"

"Ah Lu-chan get off me!" Levy squealed from where Lucy was pinning her to the ground.

"Spill it!" Lucy grinned posing her hands above Levy's sides.

"I'm so sorry Levy." Wendy said between chuckles from her seat a little way to the side. Wendy had accidently let slip that she had seen Gajeel carrying Levy through the palace halls the day before and now Levy was in trouble for not telling her best friend about it.

"It was only lunch! I swear!" Levy squealed trying to squirm away.

"No way is that all! What happened after lunch? Or today?" Lucy demanded to know, digging her fingers into Levy's sensitive sides.

"No! Seriously!" Levy giggled and squirmed "I haven't seen him all day!"

"Lucy!" Lucy and Levy stopped moving when Happy barrelled through the air and landed on Lucy's chest. "Don't fight with your best friend!"

Lucy and Levy where silent for a moment before they both started laughing. "We're not fighting Happy." Lucy explained "We're playing."

"That's stupid!" He complained "You looked like you where fighting!"

"Don't worry about it Happy." Lucy released Levy so she could sit up. "What are you doing here anyway?"

Happy settled back to stand on the ground in front of Lucy "I'm delivering a letter!" He said proudly.

"To who?"

"Oh… The girls!"

Lucy giggled "Us girls?"

"Aye sir!"

"Can we have it then?"

"Aye!" Happy held out the letter.

"Thank you Happy." Lucy took the letter.

"You should read it right away… oh… and… Good Luck!" Happy called before spreading his wings and flying off as quickly as he could.

"That was strange… even for Happy." Lucy frowned as she broke the Dragneel seal on the envelope.

"What is it?" Erza asked as the other three girls came over to see what was going on.

"Read it Lucy." Juvia urged.

"Dear girls,  
I hope you're all ready for a night of excitement. We're going to play a game, each and every one of you are a princess and the five of us boys are now dragons. Get you're running shoes on ladies because the dragons are coming. Your mission is to escape the dragon hunting you, and the dragon's mission is to capture and keep you. Good Luck.  
The Fire Dragon."

"What?!" Erza's eye twitched.

"Capture?" Wendy squeaked

"Dragons?" Juvia asked.

"So Natsu is doing it like this…." Levy mumbled. Four eyes turned to her at once and she laughed softly. "Ah I mean… It's a Dragon Slayer tradition to kidnap his bride on the hen night…."

"Why didn't you tell me that?" Lucy asked.

"Because it's supposed to be a wedding tradition… I thought it would be best for you to experience it to the full." Lucy shrugged.

Lucy chuckled "Oh well… now we've all got to deal with it."

"Speaking of that… don't you think we ought to get moving… they're going to start their hunt in the Garden… and Happy's quick exit suggests they're on their way." Erza said, always the smartest of the group.

"Right." They all agree and got to their feet.

"See you guys in the morning!" Lucy giggled just before they all split and headed off in different directions.

* * *

 **Hey! I hope you enjoyed that and I have to apologize again before there may be a long delay on the next chapter because I have my final exams this week. Wish me luck XD**

 **As always this is unbetaed and such im sorry for spelling and grammar errors. Rate and Review please xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**And here we go~ Chapter five is up and only one day later than I wanted! It is a little short but I wanted to just show snippets of each pairing (minus Nalu.. all the Nalu shippy stuff is coming at the wedding) during the little hunt.**

 **I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Levy paused and leant up against a tree for a moment to catch her breath. She had taken off running from the open part of the garden and now found herself in a small forest area of red trees... The Dragoneel families famous fire tree forest. She didnt realise the palace 'garden' was this big. She'd gotten quite far from the orignal camp and she'd rubbed pollen from a Fire Lily over her main scent emitters to throw whoever was hunting her off if they happened to be a dragon slayer and hunting her but scent. It seemed reasonable to assume Gajeel would be assigned to hunt her considering their unlikely forming friendship and the other bridesmaids and groomsmen and how well they all paired up.

Her predictions where confirmed when there was a rustle of leaves above her and Gajeel dropped right in front of her. Levy in all her preparation did squeak in surprise and spin around to take off running in the other direction. However as Levy tried to flee an iron hook reached out and wrapped around her wasit pulling her back agaist a hard chest. Said chest vibrated as Gajeel gave his signature chuckle "Gihihi, Gotcha Shrimp."

"How?!"

"Yer a tricky one Shrimp... But once I realised what you'd used to mask your scent I just followed the scent of the Fire Lily."

"Dammit... Its barely been half an hour! You're not supposed to be smart!"

"Gihi, Sorry Shrimp, but yer my princess now, and we're off to my lair."

"I don't think so!" Levy grabbed her pen from her hair and quick as a flash wrote out the kanji 'Fog'. The air filled with thick fog and by the time it had cleared Gajeel's hook was empty and Levy was gone. Gajeel growled, this was going to be a long evening.

Juvia also never left the garden, heading in a different direction to Levy she came to a lake. She smiled, her element looked beautiful in the star light. Juvia kicked off her shoes and stepped onto the surface of the water, walking out towards the center. The water was completely still and silent causing Juvia and the sky above her reflect perfectly. Juvia raised an arm to draw up a small stream of water that she looped around her body and swirled about her head in a trance like dance. There was something that took over her when she got like this.

"Pretty... But vulnerable." Juvia's eyes snapped from half closed to open and her concentration faltered momentarily from the sound of Grey's voice. The water under her feet stopped holding her up and she dropped into the water with a squeak. Grey, who was watching from the water's edge smirked and bent down. Spreading his hand over the water's surface he froze the entire lake just as Juvia's upper half resurfaced. "Grey-sama!" Juvia blushed "You are Juvia's dragon!"

Grey rolled his eyes and walked towards the woman he'd frozen in the lake. "Juvia... I've told you before, you don't need to use 'sama' with me... You're the princess... I'm just a commoner, a friend of a prince with no noble blood, it doesn't suit me." Grey sat cross legged in front of his captive princess and sighed.

"Ok... Grey... What happened to your shirt?" Juvia glanced away with a blush, a combination of his words and his shirtlessness.

"Eh... Oh shit!" Grey crossed his arms over his chest. "Sorry Princess... Guess you'll have to accompany me to my lair to get a new shirt?"

"Juvia would love to!" Juvia brighted.

"Then let's go." he stood and smiled and reached down. Juvia took the offered hand and the ice melted around her as Grey pulled her up and scooped her into his arms in a bridal carry. Juvia practically swooned as Grey walked off towards the palace.

"I should have known…" Jellal sighed as he stood in the open doorway at the top of the steps that led down to the armoury. In the dim light he could make out Erza holding a long Japanese katana and looking up at him with a smile.

"Good evening Jellal." She greeted.

"Good evening." He nodded to her "I suppose simply asking you to come with me to my assigned lair will not work?"

"Nope." Erza started to step towards him, making her way up the stairs.

"I do hope you're not planning on stabbing me with that blade Erza…" Jellal watched her carefully as she approached.

"If I wanted to stab you Jellal, I would have done it a long time ago, and not with a blade borrowed from the Dragneel armoury, these blades are far from the standard of mine." Erza stopped on the step just below where Jellal was standing.

"When why are you here?" He asked.

"Well using my magic to have access to all my weapons and armour… feels like that would be cheating." She smirked and tapped his cheek with the blunt edge of her sword.

"Well I wasn't actually intending on playing along with this little game of Natsu's…"

"Oh really?" Erza raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really, I figured once I found you, and while everyone else is busy playing this game. We could go a get some strawberry cheesecake from the kitchen… find somewhere quiet to eat it."

A small smile graced her lips. "Are you asking me on a midnight date?"

"Maybe." He looked away, but it did nothing to hide the slight blush that rosed his cheeks in the dim lighting.

Erza chuckled and slid the borrowed sword into her belt. "A date sounds like fun." She said as she leant up and planted a small kiss on his cheek. "Let's go." She wrapped an arm around his and stepped up next to him. His blush deepened but he curled his arm with hers as they headed off to the kitchen.

"This isn't funny Wendy!"

Wendy giggled as she sat on the bed in Romeo's lair circling her finger in the air and watching as Romeo bounced about in the air on top of a little tornado of her creation. "I think it's funny."

"Well I don't." He huffed.

"You should have known better than to make a deal with a dragon slayer." She giggled at him as she glanced around the room. "Natsu really put some thought into these lair things huh… all these rainbow flames are a perfect for you."

"He likes to call me a baby fire dragon…" He huffed as she crossed his arms and legs, getting more comfortable on his new floating throne.

"Aww that's so cute~" Wendy chuckled "Oh yeah… Jellal is teaching you his golden flame technique isn't he?"

"He's trying to… It's really hard." Romeo sighed.

"I'm sure you can do it!" Wendy smiled.

"Thanks Wendy." He grinned back. "And thanks for letting me catch you."

"It's fine… it would have been boring running around on my own all night. And tiring."

"That's true… but don't you think we should do more than just…float me off the ground?" He asked.

"Fine…" Wendy flicked her wrist and dropped Romeo on the bed. "Think Natsu's left any games in here?"

"Maybe." He looked around and his eyes landed on the bookshelf. "Board games?"

Wendy smiled and waved her hand, pulling a box from the shelf and too the bed. "I bet you a dance at Lucy's wedding that I can beat you."

Romeo laughed and got comfortable. "You're on."

* * *

 **Woop and there you have it. As always its not betaed so sorry about that.**

 **Please Comment and Fave and such if you enjoy because that's the best motivation for me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Everyone! I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to get this up! I finished school and then had to go and find a job (I have one that starts in a month or so so you can all expect much more from me than before) and then my laptop broke down and I had to get it sent off to be fixed. I got it back last night and I can confirm that I've written all the chapters left of this story XD**

 **So please enjoy!**

* * *

Levy opened her eyes slowly, blinking away the heavy feeling of sleep as she tried to focus on where she was. This was certainly not her room. The walls were metallic, looking more like sheet metal that had been bolted into place than the soft cream wallpaper levy had become used to. The wall she could see from her position in bed was covered in books on metal shelves, some were normal paper and leather books, some were metal bound like the old Iron Lands books she'd seen in the library. Levy was curious about what books where on these shelves so she tried to get up to investigate. This was when she finally noticed the weight that was pressing down on her waist, holding her down. She stilled instantly as her movement seemed to wake the other sleeper and their arm wrapped more tightly around her waist and pulled her closer to a broad chest. After a few minutes of no movement or sound from either of them Levy figured the other was still asleep and it was safe to look down at the bare arm holding her. Her eyes travelled over the muscular arm and found several metal piercings in the skin. "Gajeel…." She breathed his name barely above a whisper, but she was heard anyway.

"Morning Shrimp." Was the deep rumbling reply she received, causing a small squeak to escape her as she tensed up in shock. "Gihi, did ya think I was still sleeping?"

"Well yes…" She wriggled around so that she could face Gajeel. She regretted it slightly as her eyes fell on the sleepy smirk of her dragon.

"Hmm~ Well I wasn't. I'm a dragon slayer, I have very good sense's the minute you woke up I could tell, so I woke as well." His low, sleepy voice was rumbly, like a deep purring noise, a growl that Levy didn't find threatening.

"Oh, well where are we? I don't remember you catching me last night." She frowned at him.

"Oh I didn't catch you while you were running… You fell asleep in the Library." He chuckled and dragged his hand up her body (His hand was above the think blanket that covered her) to ruffle her hair.

"Damn… I was hoping you'd get lost in the library." She chuckled

"Sorry Shrimp I was following my nose." He poked her forehead playfully.

"Damn… So where are we?"

"My lair." He grinned.

"Yes, I guessed that much… I mean where in the palace?" Levy rolled her eyes

"Oh… We're just by the library." Gajeel's signature smirk curved his lips once again.

"I guess I ventured too close to the dragon's Lair huh…"

"You certainly did Shrimp." He chuckled.

"Can I ask you a question?" Levy asked after a few moments of silence between them.

"Ya just did Shrimp." He teased.

She rolled her eyes "Why do you have books in your Lair… you don't seem the type to hoard books."

Gajeel chuckled "For you Shrimp." He ruffled her hair "Gihi~ I thought you were supposed to be a Dragon Slayer Expert?"

"Not an Expert…." She mumbled, a slight blush adorning her cheeks.

"Huh, Well in the old days dragons would makes nests for their mates before they kidnapped them to make them their bride… so Dragon Slayers do that too… When they find their mate they start unconsciously creating a nest for that mate, collecting things that will make them happy and comfortable. Natsu had each 'lair' in our little game decorated as if the dragon's had been collecting and building a nest for their mate." Gajeel waved his hand at the books. "And I guess Books are your think Shrimp."

"Guess they are…" Levy mumbled softly as she looked back at the wall covered in books again. It was almost a shame… as small part of her wished it was real, wished that it wasn't just a wedding tradition game, wished that she was really Gajeel's mate. But that would be silly, he was a prince from another kingdom, she would probably never see him again after the wedding was over. She was so busy thinking, she wasn't listening to what the dragon beside her was saying.

"Oi Shrimp… Earth to Shrimp." Levy flinched when Gajeel flicked her forehead.

"Ow!" She covered her forehead with her hands and playfully glared at him, "What?"

"I said did you want to go get some lunch…It's about midday."

"Oh right yeah… I'll have to go back to my room and change through… these clothes are a little dirty after last night's adventure."

"There's some clothes for you in here if you want Shrimp." Gajeel said as he sat up, the blankets falling off his bare chest. "I'll get you them." Levy was thank full that Gajeel was still wearing his pants when he climbed out of the bed.

"Thanks."

Gajeel found the clothes, a black dress that had been bordered with a metallic material and studded with iron. Levy changed in the bathroom and tied her hair with a black ribbon Gajeel had given her with the dress. When she came out Gajeel was sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for her.

"Ya look good in iron Shrimp." He grinned, getting to his feet and stretching.

"Thanks…" She blushed and patted the dress self-consciously "Just don't try to eat it ok?"

"No promises." He grinned looping his arm over her shoulders and leading her out of the room to go get some food.

* * *

 **I'll post the next chapter in like an hour.**

 **As always please Rate and Review xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**And here it is. THE WEDDING! This is officially the final chapter of this little fic but i did write a little epilogue that I will post a little later. Thank you all so much for reading my story and special thanks to nikkiw67 your comments made me feel really happy and I'm so glad you enjoyed my ideas(also thanks for the typo tips I'll see to them asap)**

 **Ok, so read and enjoy~**

* * *

It was the morning of the wedding.

Five girls were gather in the room of the bride, all staring in awe and the pink hair celestial spirit that was holding the most beautiful wedding dress any of the girls had ever seen. It was white, with a tight sleeveless bodice and the skirt flared wide at the waist, a pair of white gloves came with the dress as well as a long white veil. The most amazing thing about the dress was the detail, the whole thing was sparking with gold stars that seems to glow in the pale morning light that filtered through the window.

"It's beautiful Virgo…" Lucy breathed as she gently ran her hand over the soft material.

"The dressmaker will be glad to know you liked it Princess." Virgo nodded "He also produced hair ribbons for the bridesmaids to match the dress should they be appropriate." Virgo placed the dress on a dress stand and showed the black bows with silver stars on them.

"We're wearing silver… If we add black belts to the dresses these will be perfect." Era spoke up taking the bows from Virgo. "We'll just need the black material to make the belts."

"I can do that." Levy offered, tapping the pen that was sticking out of the bun her hair was styled in that morning.

"Thank you guy's so much." Lucy was tearing up, clutching her hands to her chest.

"Don't cry Lu-chan." Levy wrapped her arms around her friend comfortably.

"Juvia thinks you should save your tears for Natsu." Juvia giggled, which was enough to make Lucy laugh as well.

"No come on, all of you." Erza's commanding tone was laced with playful fondness. "We need to get Lucy ready, and ourselves. It's been a crazy two days and none of us have seen the boys since the kidnapping game. I say we should them what they've been missing."

"Let's go!" Wendy giggled

It took a total of two hours to get the bride and all four bridesmaids ready. Cancer showed up to do everyone's hair and makeup was also supervised by the stylist spirit. Bridesmaid's dresses were slightly altered to match Lucy's and finally they final touches were added as each girl added the black bows to their hair.

"You look beautiful Lu-chan." Levy smiled at her best friend as the two were left alone for a few minutes as the others went ahead to make sure everything was ready for the bride to enter.

"I can't believe this is really happening…" Lucy breathed as she gazed at herself in the mirror, a bunch of Fire Lilies in her hand.

"Well it is Lu…" Levy smiled at her friend "You're about to be married to your prince charming. It's your happily ever after."

"I know… it just seems so unreal…" Lucy chuckled softly.

"We're ready." Wendy poked her head into the room with a bright smile "They're waiting for you Lucy."

"We'll it really is real." Levy smiled before nudging her friend towards the door.

Wendy, Erza and Juvia walked down the aisle behind Lucy while Levy was right beside her. With Lucy's father having passed away two years ago and her mother when she was a child, she had no family except Levy, who was honoured to give her best friend away at her wedding. Levy took Lucy's hand in hers at the alter before passing Lucy's hand from her own to Natsu's. "Take good care of her Natsu." She whispered to her best friends groom. He nodded in response before turning his eyes to his bride, Levy watched at his eyes filled with an indescribable love and admiration and Levy knew Lucy would be happy for the rest of her life.

The vows where beautiful, each one having written their own personal vows. They exchanged rings and at the end kissed to the cheers of the audience. The two newlyweds left first, quickly followed by the King. They would be going to announce the completed marriage to the kingdom from the courtyard where most of the local people had gathered in celebration.

Once they were gone Levy and the other bridesmaid's got to their feet, and followed by the groomsmen went to the ballroom to make sure everything was finished and ready for the reception. Sure enough the huge ballroom was perfectly set. Plenty of tables, all set for the dinner, but also loads of space left for dancing. The running theme was red and gold, fire and starlight. "Perfect." Erza commented. "There shouldn't be any problems."

"Didn't Lucy look so beautiful in that dress." Juvia sighed softly "Juvia hopes to look that beautiful when she marries Grey-sama~" Across the room grey himself blushed at the blue haired girls comment.

"She really did." Levy smiled.

As they spoke more guests started to wonder into the ballroom and they bridesmaids and groomsman got to work, showing each guest where they would be seated for dinner and giving each of them a box of confetti to throw when the royal couple arrived. The two orderly lines were formed either side of the door then, when Natsu and Lucy, arrived they were showered with confetti and glitter as the guests cheered.

The formal side of the receptions went by without a hitch, meals were served and speeches were given by various people, the King, Lucy, Natsu, Grey and Levy. The wedding cake was cut together by the couple and then taken away to be cut and served back out to the guests. Then the newlywed couple took to the dance floor to have their first dance. The music was soft and played by a live orchestra. As the first song came to an end and the next started up a few other couples joined the newlyweds on the floor. Grey and Jellal had both caught their girls and pulled them to the floor, some more reluctant than others (Erza). Levy was perfectly content with watching the festivities from the side-lines, however Gajeel seemed to have other ideas. "May I have this dance miss?" Levy turned to the gruff voice and a blush dusted her cheek.

"Gajeel…"

"I'll just take that as a yes." He chuckled as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the floor. His hand was larger than hers and encompassed it completely and his thick arm held her close and secure as they swayed back and forth to the melody.

They danced for two songs in comfortable silence before they were interrupted. "Might I steal my bride's best friend for a moment Gajeel?" Was Natsu's question as he cut in. Gajeel let the prince take his place as Levy's dance partner and was instead captured by the bride herself to dance.

"Hello Natsu." Levy greeted the prince as she adjusted to dancing with the man who was much smaller than her previous partner.

"Hello Levy… I wanted to thank you for your help with the wedding." He told her.

"What do you mean, I barely helped with much you know…"

He chuckled "Maybe not in regards to decorations and other such superficial things… but I'm sure my bride would have had a break down if you hadn't have been here."

"Oh.. right. Lu-chan can be such a worrier." Levy smiled "I'm sure it would have been fine."

"Maybe… Anyway… what's with you and Gajeel? Is there another royal wedding in your future?"

Levy flushed bright red, "Ah… I don't think so… I'm not sure I'lll ever see him again after the wedding…"

Natsu chuckled "Nah… Gajeel's stubborn, I don't think he'll let you go that easily." Natsu then let her go and stepped back and bowed "Thank you for the dance Levy… and think about what I said." Levy nodded and curtsied then watched Natsu go reclaim his love from Gajeel who looked more than a little reluctant to be dancing with her.

Levy decided to take the moment to slip out of the ballroom and go out to the garden. It was started to get dark by then and the sky was streaked with pink, orange and gold. She went to the bench under the tree she had sat at one her first day in the palace and sat down. She wanted to think, like Natsu had said. Could she really consider pursuing a relationship with Gajeel… how would that even work? He had offered to let her see the Royal library in his country… "Oi Shrimp"… and said he would supervise her. So he certainly wasn't against spending time with her after the wedding. "Are ya just gunna ignore me Shrimp?" He had seemed to be flirting with her the whole time they'd known each other… so she was allowed to hope right? "Levy." Levy jumped a little in surprise as a large hand landed on her shoulder.

She turned to find Gajeel sat beside her, his hand on her shoulder. "Gajeel." She squeaked.

"Yo Shrimp… bout time you acknowledged me." He smirked "Ya were zoning out there."

"Sorry… I was just thinking." She mumbled.

"No problem… don't mind me then." He dropped his hand from her shoulder and Levy turned away from him to hide her blush. He had followed her from the party… was he maybe worried about her. She was drawn back into her thoughts again for a while until her eyes caught that Gajeel's hands her working at some metal. She watched as the scrap metal become a long thin object with a flat circle at the top. She watched as Gajeel pressed his ring into the metal, pressing a seal into the circled and then moulded the circle into a heart around the seal. Levy was about to look away, guilty about watching when it was held out to her. Her eyes snapped up.

"Erm… Sorry I shouldn't have been watching." She mumbled.

"It's fine Shrimp… just take it."

"Why…?"

"It's for you." He huffed, avoiding her eyes.

Levy took the metal with wide eyes. Now she held it, it was obviously a pen for her to use with her magic. "I… I…. Thank you Gajeel…."

"Heh… You're welcome Shrimp." He finally caught her eyes in the dying sunlight. "Look… Levy…" He said her actual name and it made her heart skip a beat. "Look… I know after this wedding is over you're going to go off on more bookworm adventures… But when ya get to the Ironlands… come visit me ok?"

"I… of course I will Gajeel." Levy nodded.

"Good… The erm… The Seal on the pen… show it at the gates and someone will bring you to me ok? I promise I'll show you everything in the library if that's what you want."

"Thank you… I promise I'll come." And to seal her promise Levy reached up and pressed her lips to the dragon's cheek.

* * *

 **Sorry for spelling and grammar errors, I have no beta and only really read back over my work once very briefly.**

 **Please rate and review as always x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the little epilogue I promised, it's not very long but I thought it gave a little extra to my original ending.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

1 year later.

Levy still remembered the last time she had seen Gajeel…

She had left the royal gardens and gone back to the party. She had pulled Lucy away and said her goodbyes. She didn't like goodbyes… but Lucy deserved one. She had left the palace early the very next morning leaving behind just a letter on by Gajeel's door to promise she'd visit one day and had not seen anyone from the wedding since. She had finished her tour of the Fire Kingdom in that time and moved on to the Ironlands. Finally she had made it to the capital. She was nervous… Maybe he had forgotten her… or moved on in the year she had been away. She approached the gates of the royal palace at a slow pace, her bag hanging from one shoulder. She wore the black, iron studded dress from the morning of the kidnapping game (Lucy told her to keep it) and her hair was gathered messily behind her with the black ribbon with the valuable iron pen sticking from it. Two guards stood at the gate and eyed her warily has she approached. She was about to speak to them and show them the seal on her pen when a flash of black streaked through the sky and collided with her.

"Lily?" Levy asked in surprise as she looked down at the Exceed hugging her.

"Levy!" Lily looked up at her with a grin. "I'm so glad you're finally here!"

"I-It was only a year."

"Right… Gajeel has been irritable for… about seven months." Lily let go and chuckled softly. "So I think everyone will be glad you're here…"

"He's really been that bad?"

"He was alright for a while… in fact when we came back from the Fire Kingdom he was... nice to people, but then as time went by he got more and more irritable. You're the only one that can help."

"Erm… I'm not so sure what I can do but… lead the way." Levy smiled.

"Right… Well this is the quickest way." Before Levy could ask what he meant, the exceed was behind her and grabbing her back and then they were flying. Levy squealed but soon she was enjoying the view. They in to the palace through a window and along the corridors as a fast pace. Eventually Lily put her down in front of a door and nodded at her to let herself in.

Levy inched opened the door and entered. It wasn't the best lit room in the world but it was light enough that Levy could see the room. The walls were made of metal as expected as was most of the furniture. There were piles of scrap metal and half-finished metal sculptures all over the place but what surprised Levy most was the amongst it all were haphazard piles of books. Gajeel was there, in the middle of the room, with his back to the door, working on a sculpture. "Lily… I'm busy go away."

Levy rasied and eye brow at the growled words, he hadn't even noticed her scent… probably had something to do with all the metal in the room. "Well it's nice to see you again too Gajeel." She smirked, placing her hands on her hips.

Gajeel tensed up immediately, she heard him sniff the air and then spin around. In a few seconds she was scooped up in his arms and his nose was buried in her neck. "Shrimp…

She giggled and pat his back. "Hey Gajeel."

"Natsu~" Lucy pranced into the bedroom and flopped onto of her husband with a pile of letters clutched in her hands. "Time to wake up~"

"It's too early Lushy." He complained as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down beside her.

"It's noon Natsu." She giggled, Even after a year and a half she was still hopelessly in love with her lazy, cuddly dragon. "Anyway~ We got a letter from Gajeel."

"What does that metal head want?" Natsu grumbled. "He doesn't write to people."

"How should I know." Lucy rolled her eyes and wriggled her arms free so she could open the letter. Much to her surprise a picture fell out and landed image down on her lap, only to be snatched up by Natsu who examined it and snorted in amusement.

"That makes sense… Gajeel doesn't write." Natsu looked up at his wife who was reading the letter with a smile on her face.

"Nope… but Levy-chan does." She looked down to look at the picture Natsu was holding up, obviously it was Levy's idea as she was smiling happily while Gajeel was hugging her from behind and glaring at the camera.

"Looks like we'll be going to another wedding soon." Natsu grinned.

"Aww~ Good for Levy." Lucy grinned. "We should go and visit!" She declaired.

"Hmm… maybe later." Natsu said before pulling his wife back down to lay beside him in bed. "For now lets sleep some more."

"IT'S NOON!"

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading my fic and any of you that have enjoyed this please follow me as an author as I am already working on a new story that I hope will be longer than this (but with more regular updates) and with a little more twists and turns.**

 **Thank you.**


End file.
